Family Values
by Genro
Summary: What if Jango Fett was saved from Mace Windu's lightsaber. And what if this savior was a female Fett doning the legendary armor. What will become of Jango and this new addition to the Fett legacy. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

((Star Wars and all its characters are copyright of Lucas Arts, and the man himself George Lucas. All I'm doing is attempting to make a story using his characters, so please don't sue me.))  
  
"It's dark...."  
"I can't see...."  
Suddenly light filled the cockpit of Slave X.  
"Erg....to bright...damnit." Runai thought to herself as she stared out the cockpit window. Thirty meters ahead of her or so was the ship she had been waiting for. The Slave 1.  
"Perfect he's here." she said with a grin as she tightened the gloves on her hands.  
"Time to do a little....bussiness. Lets go....Runai"  
  
As the scene panned out away the full view of the Slave X could be seen. Physically the ship was identical to the Slave 1, every detail had been copied all way down to the last weapon and armament. The only thing made different was the paint job, for it had been painted a dark black. This was her ship, the Slave X. The ship she callously copied from the great bounty hunter Jango Fett.  
  
Slowly she walked down the gantry of her ship and into the light, ready to pursue her target. She was Runai Fett. From only a quick look you would of guessed you were looking at the renowned bounty hunter Jango Fett. The helmet, armor, and jetpack were exactly the same as Jango. But there were a few differences. For one her armor's color was as black as her ship, while the cloth that wasn't covered by armor was a dull red. Her helmet was silvery-gray, with black trim surrounding the well known T-shaped visor. By looking at her you couldn't even tell she was female or humanoid for that matter. She had made sure to copy Jango in every aspect and even had binded her chest as a finishing touch.  
  
As for armaments they were made to be indentical to Jango's. She had both the grappling hook and flamethrower on her wrists. But instead of two pistols hoilstered on her belt, there was nothing but two criss-crossed black belts that hang loosely on her hips, though seemed to carry no weapon. On the other hand anyone looking at her would surely notice that she was indeed carrying a weapon. Across her chest hung two criss-crossing ammo belts, and not only that, the ammo clips hoilstered on them were very large. These ammo clips were for none other then her custom made TX-718 Bazooka Class Rifle. A large dull silver weapon that needed to be carried with two arms was slung over one of her shoulders. The weight of the weapon, combined with the kickback made it so powerful that only inhuman strength such as that of a droid could yield it. But being the woman she was, she had trained herself so that she was able to carry the huge weapon, and use it effectively.  
  
She took another step over the edge of the mountain. She was on some moon, she had forgotten the name. Actually she had never asked for it, knowing it was unimportant. She knew only one thing though, Jango was here, and she had to kill him with her own two hands.  
She had made a living impersonating the bounty hunter to be able to charge more for her bounties. For whenever a customer hired Jango, they knew the job was to be done. But lately Jango had become more active, and was actually taking the big business from her now, and she couldn't stand it anymore. There was only one solution in her mind, she would have to kill him and impersonate him full time. Besides, she had a certain client who was unhappy with the bounty hunters past history, and Runai was not the type who would just ignore a customer.  
  
She pulled a pair of infrared goggles from her belt and turned them on. Something was going on, there seemed to be a large ruckuss occuring inside a very large stadium like building on the next mountain across from her. She had to check it out. In the next instant she activated her jetpack and flew over to the top of the stadium to look what was happening inside, and what she saw shocked her.  
  
"Jedi! and droids! Hundreds of them..." she said to herself in surprise, her immediate reactions caused her to suddenly slunk down behind a pillar. There was some kind of war going on. She was not the type to want to get caught up in such a thing, especially when she had nothing to gain from it. In other words, it was going to be messy.  
But then she noticed him. He was standing right there. Jango Fett, he was standing right next to what appeared to be some old man wearing black.  
She gasped as she watched a jedi suddenly jump up to attack him, but was immediately blasted into bantha fodder before he even got one swing with those beam saber things they carried.  
  
Suddenly she saw the old man nod, and Jango took off for battle.  
"That fool! What does he think he's doing!" she thought to herself as she crept close, she peered behind one of the pillars once again to see there was a young boy watching Jango from where he had just been standing.   
"Hmmm, that must be Boba. I've heard about him. Jango's....son I believe." she thought as she stared at the young boy. A crash caused her to then turn back to see that Jango was in trouble.  
  
"That idiot..." she groaned to herself as she watched the "great" bounty hunter Jango Fett dive like a fool trying in vain to grab a lost light saber. She guessed he wanted to own one for some reason she did not fathom. She couldn't help but cringe and almost feel bad for him, as he was trambled by some native beast of the moon.  
"Great bounty hunter...hmph..."  
Her eyes widened as she watched a dark skinned humanoid jedi suddenly charged Jango, swinging his light saber and blocking Jango's every attempt at a shot.  
"Shit....he's going to...I've got to do something!"  
  
Without giving it another thought she quickly drew her rifle and pointed it in front of the charging Jedi. The loud boom of the blast was lost among the many explosions of battle. But it was succesful. Mace Windu could sense the incoming blast and jumped backwards before he could give the final blow to the heartless bounty hunter before him.  
  
Jango stepped back a few feet in surprise. He couldn't believe what had just happened. His brush with deaht had shaken him slightly, but not enough that he was unable to act. He realized now that this was a fruitless effort. All he was going to do was get himself killed in this place. He glanced up towards where he had seen the blast come from that saved him though saw nothing. But then he saw it....half of a helmet similar to his peeking out from behind a pillar and looking directly at him.  
"What the...?" he thought to himself as he suddenly activated his jetpack and flew over to where he saw what he thought was himself.  
  
"Shit....he saw me..." she growled to herslef as she pressed her back against the pillar.  
"Wait he's close. What an oppportunity. A trap...this is perfect. When he gets close....he'll never know what hit him." she said with a smirk.  
  
Jango landed a few feet away from where he had seen the imposter Fett. He turned suddenly as he saw Boba running up to him.  
"Boba! Stay back!" he yelled quickly turning towards the pillar.  
"But why dad....I won't..."  
"Just do it!" he said harshly as he slowly approached the pillar with Runai behind it.  
  
Jango was just about to look behind it, when he heard a click.  
"Hmph, knew it..." he said with a smirk as he suddenly activated his jetpack and flew straight up. The spot just where he was standing was now a small crater where Runai had shot her blaster.  
"Shit! I missed! Where did he go!?" she yelled inside of her head as she looked around desperately.  
"Freeze imposter scum!" she heard from behind her.  
She slowly turned around to be met with a blaster pointed directly in between her eyes.  
"Who are you? Tell me now!" he yelled at her motioning with his gun.  
  
Before she could answer a large explosion shook the entire stadium.  
"Damnit...." Jango thought as he looked over the horizen. The entire droid army was heading this way. This entire area was going to turn into a war zone. He had to get back to the Slave 1 and get out of here.  
"C'mon Boba!" he yelled to his son nearbye. And without a second thought he picked up his son in one arm, and grabbed the imposter around the waist. A moment later quickly taking off from the spot where he was standing and flying off towards his ship.  
Runai struggled with all her might but as she looked down, she stopped quickly. If she got free now she would plummet to her death, and if she activated her jetpack in mid air she would probably break her neck from the whiplash. This was not good.  
She looked over to the cliffs they were passing and saw the outline of her ship in the shadows.  
"There..I have to get away. If I can get inside my Slave X, I can get out of here. If only...."  
Her words were cut off as one of the droid artillery cannons suddenly fired a shot that strayed from teh battle and impacted directly into her ship, turning it into one giant fireball.  
  
"No!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she desperately struggled against Jango's grip. She had lost her sanity that moment, and just had to get to her ship. It was her livelihood, it represented everthing she had worked for her entire life.  
"Hey settle down!" Jango yelled at the struggling imposter. It only took him a moment to become fed up with her antics, and decided to end them.  
  
Runai kept screaming as she attempted to get away. But suddenly she felt something prick her leg, and she was slowly losing the energy to fight. Her "No's" become more and more feeble as she attempted to fight the need for sleep that was covering her body. But soon she lost that fight and slumped in Jango's grasp.  
Boba watched the once struggling person beside him slump over as if dead.  
"Wha...what did you do to him dad?" he asked staring at the person who looked very much like his father.  
"Don't worry. I only tranquilized him with a dart from my kneepad. We'll get answers from him once we're back to the ship." he said matter of factly as he landed near their ship's docking bay.  
"Heh...nice one dad." Boba said with a smirk to himself as he stepped down on solid ground.  
  
"Its dark..."  
"I can't see...."  
Runai struggled to look around. But all she could see was black. She then realized it, she was in some sort of cell. She could feel movement. Since her ship was a copy of Slave 1's she realized that she must be in the brig of the Jango's ship.  
She was startled as the room suddenly illuminated with light, as Boba walked in. Her attention was immediately grasped as she sat up, and stared at the young boy. Thankfully she realized they hadn't removed her helmet so they didn't know she was female quite yet.  
"What do you want kid..." she grumbled lowly, hating this predicament she was in.  
She needed no answer as Jango walked in soon after him, staring down at the girl.  
"I'm here to ask a few questions...." he said lowly, slowly approaching her cell.  
She didn't know anything really about Jango's personality. But she had a bad feeling, that whatever he was planning for her....wasn't going to be good.  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. Chapter 2

((Well it took me long enough to continue this. It only took christmas, and Bounty Hunter for PS2 to rekindle my need to continue my Fett fic. So without further ado, here were go!))  
  
Jango knelt down and stared at the helmet that looked so similar to his own. His eye peered into the T-shaped visor, hoping to see what face it obscured from his vision.  
"Boba, open the cell." he said calmly.  
Boba nodded his head and walked over to the control panel and touched a button, the door to the cell slowly opening with a quite swoosh.  
"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit...." Runai mumbled to herself as she watched Jango enter the cell.   
"I'm going to kill you when I get out of here!" she threatened harshly. Her voice came out as raspy and deep, all due to the communicator in her helmet.  
Jango smirked and laughed.  
"Looks like we have a wily one Boba."  
Boba smirked at his dad, laughing lighlty. He looked up to his dad more then anything else in the world.  
"He's going to show that piece of garbage...."  
  
"On your feet!" he yelled harshly, motioning her to stand.  
She slowly rose to a standing position, but in a sudden burst of movement lunged at the Bounty Hunter.  
Jango moved almost gracefully, slamming the women in the stomach and pinning her against the wall of the cell.  
"Pathetic....And you were trying to pretend to be me. I'm sure all you power must come from that large weapon you tote around eh? Lets see what you really look like..." he said as he began to lift her helmet off.  
Runai grit her teeth. What would he do once he found out she was a women. Would he use her as so many had before. Make her his personal toy like the scum he probably was.   
"Argh!" she screamed outloud in frustration. The scream started garbled and hoarse in the communicator but became more human and womanly as the helmet was removed.  
  
Jango dropped her in shock.  
"A...a...woman!" he said in shock as she slunk to the floor, landing on her butt. She grimaced as she glared up at him. Her features were young, probably in her late twenties. Her skin was very pale and she seemed to had applied makeup to her face at some point. Dry cracking black lipstick covered her lips, and a dark amount of eye liner of some sort covered her eyes giving her a very angry look. Her hair had been cut short to fit in the helmet, and the green lengths of hair fell to about her ears.  
"Yeah a women! What the hell were you expecting? Some wookie or something? What?! Don't you think a women could be as good as the "GREAT!" Jango Fett! Let me tell you something, you piece of pond scum, I've been impersonating you for years, and you know what!? People have believed that it was you! They beleived it, every single thing I did they thought was being done by Jango Fett himself!" she screamed in the rage of the moment. She just didn't care anymore, her life was pretty much over now, and she might as well let out all her frustration of living her life in the shadow of another.  
Jango just stared down at her puzzled. He hadn't met a girl with this much spirit since the late Zam. His partner that he had to put to death on Coruscant to keep her from talking.  
"What, have nothing to say great Bounty Hunter! Why don't you just strip me and fuck me! I know thats what you wanna do. Your type is all the same!" she continued. Her voice rising to a scream. If she had kept it up she would of devolved into just saying "I hate you! I hate you! I hate everything!"  
  
Yet before she could go that far Jango lifted his hands.  
"Hey watch your tongue. You would be wise to understand the position you are in. I have no intention of commiting any vile act on your person for I have no such wish." Jango said with a stern look as he turned to look at Boba.   
Boba had been watching the entire engagement with wide eyes. He never in a million years would of thought that this imposter Fett was a woman.  
"What shall we do with her son?" Jango suddenly asked.  
Boba was caught off guard.  
"I uh...uh I um...don't know..."  
"Good point. Let leave her as is for now." he said beginning to leave the cell, until suddenly turning around. "And let me remind you imposter SCUM. That I am just a simple man trying to make it in the world. I have no need to tolerate your mouth. If you want to die though..." he stopped there and left the cell, locking it, and walking off to the bridge, Runai's helmet firmly in his grasp.  
"Watch the prisoner for me for a moment Boba. I'll be right back..." he said as he dissapeared around a corner.  
"Right dad!" Boba said with a nod and turned towards the cell.  
  
Boba came closer to the cell when he saw movement. He noticed the imposter seemed to be fidgeting a lot and he slowly understood why. She had lost her helmet and was struggling to turn away from the young child. She coudln't stand the fact that her identity had been discovered and was trying in vain to somehow regain her secret identity.  
"What are you staring at you little brat!" she hissed angrily.  
Boba smirked.  
"I was going to ask Dad whether we were going to feed you or not. But its just might slip my mind, and my dad is just so busy, he might forget that important detail."   
Runai struggled with her restraints. She hated the fact she couldn't use her hands, and even hated worse she was a slave to this little punk and his father.  
"Er...fine. Get my helmet back and I'll do anything you want me to do?" she said in a forced tone.  
"First off I wanna know something." he said as he startred to question her.  
"Why you do dress like my dad?" he asked coming closer to the cell door.  
"None of your business kid..."  
"Why don't you like showing your face?"  
"..."  
"Why did you..."  
"Would you shut up with the questions already!" she interrupted him harshly.  
She slinked over to the bars of cell and glared into the young boy's eyes. Her blood red eyes burned with fire as she attempted to intimidate the young child. Boba just blinked. He had seen some really awful people locked in this cell, and a young women just wasn't going to scare him.  
  
"Runai Fett. Age 29." came Jango's voice as he re-entered the room. A shiver ran down Runai's spine as her life's work of being Jango's alter ego crumbled.  
"What! How did you find that out!" she screamed harshly out of embarrassment  
"It seemed you encoded your epitaph in your helmet for when you died. Thats all the information you had in the file. Your name and your age.  
She smirked.  
"So what? I know everything about you Jango Fett. I know all about you and the mandalorians, not to mention Jaster Mereel himself."  
Jango seemed temporarily stunned, and he walked up to the cell and stared right into her eyes. She reared back slightly, but only slightly.  
"Now why would such a young girl be interested in a guy like me. I mean there must be hundred of powerful people you can imitate. Why just a simple fellow like myself."  
Her face turned red at the way she thought he was implying that.  
"Tch, you really are ignorant of your position. Mr. best Bounty Hunter in the galaxy. There was no better choice..." she shook her head "But don't you be getting any ideas you piece of garbage. I will kill you the first chance I get, then I'll be the greatest! I have no respect for you lofty position whatsover!" she said with a laugh.  
"Hmmm we'll see about that...." Jango said as he stood up.  
"Come Boba. Lets leave our prisoner alone. I'll come back later to feed her. but until then..." he turned towards her. "You just say put and maybe, just maybe I'll have some use for you rather then killing you."  
"Oh goody..." she said softly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She made a face at them as they both left the room.  
  
Runai slunk to the corner of her cell and hugged her knees to her chest.  
"What am I going to do? I gotta get out of here. I gotta do it soon to. I have to find an opportunity to kill both that stupid bounty hunter and his little brat. But until then..." she closed her eyes and let herself become totally relaxed.   
"At least they're better to talk to then metalic walls..."  
  
Meanwhile Jango sat in his room, his son standing near the door.  
"I never liked women..." he grumbled.  
"Why are you upset dad?" Boba asked questionably.  
"..."  
Boba looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"Ya know she kinda reminds me of Zam. I sorta miss her....Zam was sorta the big sister I never had. I thought you and her were going to...."  
"Don't even say it!" Jango said suddenly pointing at him.  
Boba was stunned to silence as he looked back towards the room where Runai was held.  
"We could use this new one ya know. Zam was the same way as her.......I think she's even more skilled actually...." Boba said slowly, watching his father's reactions.  
"I know that." he said simply.  
"You do?" Boba asked surprised.  
"Yes. She would be perfect probably. Much more useful than Zam, but she can't be trusted. She is out to kill me, plus I work alone now."  
"But...didn't she....save you from that Jedi?" Boba said with a distant look.  
"I would survived that with no problem. That was just a mistake, I would have quickly corrected it."  
Boba just stayed silent. He knew what was up. That woman had him confused. That Jedi would of slaughtered him, and that imposter saved him. And to find out that the imposter is a women who is just like Zam, well it was just to much. Dad had felt something for Zam. But he was a man devoted to his work, and in that fateful moment he had put his work over her, and had silenced her to keep her from talking. That women in the next room....Runai. She has all the qualities that Zam had that attracted my father to her, and she's even stronger so. He must have confused feelings as of what to do with Runai.  
  
Jango sat brooding, his head resting in his gloved hands.  
His head twirled with thoughts of the late Zam and of this new woman. She of course was not to be trusted, and he knew she wanted to kill him. "Women will be the death of you" the thought rang through his head over and over again. So many men had fallen to the temptations of a women. He would not allow himself to do the same.  
He seemed to have his mind made up when Boba's words rang in his head again "she saved you." Suddenly he had lost his convictions once again. He shook his head and needed time to himself to think.  
"I'm going to bed Boba, go feed the prisoner than you should do the same."  
Boba nodded slowly and walked out of the room as his father started to undress out of his armor.  
  
Runai came out of her trance as she heard someone enter the prsoner's chambers. Boba stood there holding a tray with some instant food in drinkable containers.  
"Your last meal before night." he said solemnly.  
"Gee thanx. Knowing your old man its probably poisoned..." she said with a frown.  
"Old man....dad is barely older then you."  
"Just shut up and give me the food kid. And undo these bindings, ain't much I can do while Im stuck in here. Besides eating anything will be difficult with them on." she said standings up and looking at him.  
Boba nodded slowly and undid her cuffs, via the control panel. They slid off her wrists and she gently massaged them.  
"Much better."   
The food was passed through the door of the cell to Runai. Boba, meanwhile seemed quite taken with just sitting there and watching her eat.  
"Geez ain't you ever seen a woman before. You staring is really starting to creep me out! Gawd.... Wait! You don't have a mother, do you punk?"  
Boba shook his head.  
Runai just "hmphed" and starts to slurp on the food containers.  
"Ewww-yuck! What is this crud!" she exclaimed.  
"If you don't like it, then you can starve, Boba said coldly." as he had said to all of his father's bountys when they had complained.  
"Well how about cutting me some slack kid?"  
Boba groaned for a moment then sighed.  
"Fine..."  
He walked out of the room and came back with some of the food containers that had been left over from his own pervious meals.  
Runai received the food with much happiness.   
"Thanx brat. See you ain't so bad."  
Boba rolled his eyes at how "un-dangerous" Runai seemed right now.  
  
"Has your hair always been green like that?" Boba asked starting up with the questions once again.  
"Mm hmm. I used to live on a wooded planet. Everyone's hair was like that there. Sorta like a natural camoflouge against the Dragonites that used to live around there. They were giant monsters that prowled around where I used to live, and if one of them saw you, BAM! You were dead before you knew it."  
"Kinda miss that place sometimes..." she said solemnly.  
She slowly looked towards him, coming out of her revery, then frowned.  
"Hey! Why the hell am I telling any of this shit to you anwyay!" she suddenly yelled.  
"Your the one talking, not me." he replied with an annoyed look.  
  
Runai ended up talking to Boba for a long while after that. He would just sit there and Runai would end up blurting out random things out of boredom. In truth she never talked to anyone ever. She actually felt safe on this ship right now. For the first itme in her whole life, she could sleep without worrying about there being someone waiting to kill her.  
"Well of course there is Jango" she thought to herself. "But that stupid Bounty Hunter is about as dopey and ignorant as a mule though. How he became such a great bounty hunter I'll never guess. I'm barely scared of him, even when he had a blaster pointed between my eyes. Maybe he's going easy on me because I'm a woman. Heh, that would ultimately lead to his downfall...."  
So that was how the night went, until one point Runai came out of a light sleep to realize the kid had fallen asleep on the floor near the cell. Runai couldn't believe her luck. That punk was dead! She could finally exact her revenge!  
  
She realized the opportunity and crept closer to him, not wishing to wake him up. Just one quick movement and she could snap his neck. She was sure she could use his body somehow to get Jango to let her out, and then he would soon follow in his son's footsteps, and then she would be the true Fett!  
A smirk spread across her face as she pulled her gloves off, slowly reaching her hands out of the cell bars. Her bare hands encircled the young boy's neck as she prepared to make the kill. Jango, asleep in the next room was totally unaware of the fate about to befall his only son.....  
"Hehehehehehehehe......"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
((Muhahahahahaha I hope you liked that chapter. I hope it didn't drag to much. Its hard writing scenes with no action in them at all. But I hope it worked for all you reading this. Anwyay to find out the history of Jango Fett to which I referred to a lot you'll have to read up on him on the interent. And for those who are to lazy to do so, here's just a quick fact. Zam was changling like bounty hunter that was working with Jango in Episode 2. In the PS2 game Bountry Hunter, you find out that she and Jango were mighty close, to the point where you wonder why nothing happened between them. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, this is your friendly neighborhood Genro signing off.)) 


	3. Chapter 3

((Welcome everybody to chapter 3. I've decided to take this fic on a turn towards a bit more of a Bounty Hunter storyline. For those of you who haven't played the game don't worry. I won't assume much, and my only plan is to work a few of the characters from the game into this fic. Thats about it, and I''ll make sure to tell you what happened to them in the game. If I drop a name that you don't undestand, just search it on the Star Wars database and you'll get an in depth description of her/him. Well here we go, and oh yeah don't sue me, I'm just writing a fanfic here))  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Runai's hands wrapped coldly around the sleeping boy's neck as she prepared to end his life with one quick twist. Jango, meanwhile, was sleeping unsuspectingly in the next room over. He had thought his son was trained well and would never do something as foolish as falling asleep against the bars of the holding cell.  
"And now you die.....huh...?"  
Runai felt pressure on her hand and looked down to inspect to see if the boy had woken up. Alas Boba was still asleep, yet he had wrapped his hand around her own and was squeezing it gently.   
"Mommy..." he said softly, a tear forming in his eye. Boba so longed for the mother that he never had. He knew he was different, and it was strange to be brought up in the fashion that he was. But even so he couldn't help but envy those who he saw around him, most with both of their parents to care for them.  
  
Runai's breath got caught in her throath as her resolve to kill him dissapeared at an alarming rate. Her hand trembled as she attempted to snap his neck, but for some reason her muscles wouldn't respond and her fingers did nothing more then tremble gently against the boy's throat.  
"Shit...." she grumbled lowly. She grimaced unhappily as she glanced down at the sleeping boy. As she watched, his tears turn to contentment from the proximity of her hand. She couldn't help but smile lightly. She quickly made the smile dissapear though and sighed. The sigh started as one of annoyance, but it ended in one of peace. She knew by not killing him she insured her own safety a litte bit longer.  
She shook her head gently and wrapped her arms around the boy as she allowed him to rest in her arms.  
"God I hate kids. I hate hate hate hate....hate....hate...." she looked down again at Boba. "....hate....them..."  
"Oh gawd........" she moaned softly as she rested her head against the bars. She soon felt herself become groggy as she slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Runai was woken up with a start as she slammed into the back of her cell and opened her eyes to see the barrel of a laser pistol pointed right between her eyes.  
"What the hell were you doing?" came a stern voice.  
She glanced up to see Jango's stern face staring down at her as she quickly attempted to assess the situation.  
"What are you yapping about at this early in the morning?" she said with annoyance, yet still pressed herself against the wall in a vain attempt to get away from the blaster.  
"Boba." he said, glancing towards his son. "You were trying to strangle him weren't you?" he said in an accusing tone.  
"What?! No, I was, but....then...I mean." she sputtered in confusement. She was confusing her real plan and what really happened, and couldn't recall exactly what had happened.  
"He was just lying there. And....seemed lonely. Its hard not having a mother around, especially when your a little kid." she looked up at him. "You know that just as well as I do!"   
Her attempt to strike him in the heart didn't work, and he seemed more annoyed that she knew so much about his past.  
"You, shut up. Now I'm going to talk to my son and ask what really happened. If I find out you were trying something. I'll kill you. Now stay put." he said simply and turned around. Boba stared at her strangely. Jango's violent entrance had woken the young boy up before he himself had even noticed her arms around him. At this current moment, Boba was as confused as Runai.  
  
Jango quickly dragged the boy into the galley and stared at him.  
"What the hell were you doing?"  
"What...I don't know what..."  
"Sleeping, sleeping against the cell. How many times have I told you to be careful about the people in there."  
"I don't know what happened...."  
"Sleeping gas...it must of been. No, she wouldn't of fallen asleep as well. A poison! It could kick in at any moment!"  
Boba shook his head quickly, waving his arms around.  
"No no no. I feel fine, really! Um, I don't even know what's going on."  
Jango pondered for a moment the possibility that she really was just holding him. Yet in his mind, it just didn't add up.  
"Alright, we'll just forget this ever happened. I don't know what she was doing. But good or bad it seems no damage was done. Besides I need her. I don't want to get hasty and kill her now, since I can always do that later. Come." Jango said quickly motioning him back into the cell room.  
"You there. Stand up."  
  
Runai blinked then nodded, standing. Then a cross expression contorted her face.  
"I'm not your slave!"  
"Your right, your my prisoner. Now do as your told, and maybe I'll let you live. Now listen up." he said crossing his arms.  
Runai had a cynical expression as she prepared to listen to what "the great bounty hunter" had to say.  
"Now. I have a job for you. It involves the fact that your the only one I believe could pass as a perfect duplicate of myself. Your madalorian outfit, although different, is similar enough so that it may fool many into thinking you're me."  
"Actually I've been doing that for years..." she said with a smirk.  
Jango ignored her.  
"Anyhow, there is a job that has been handed to me. And I need you to...."  
Runai saw right where this was going.  
"How much, and whats my cut?" she asked bluntly.  
"How about I'll let you live."  
"Since I will be acting as your decoy, I could just get caught and tell them where you are." she said with the same smirk.  
"Fine. 5%"  
"20!"  
"15"  
"18!"  
"Fine 18% and not a credit more."  
Runai smiled.  
"Works for me. Now how much is the bounty for."  
Jango stayed silent.  
"Don't tell me its so small that my cut will be a handful of credits." she groaned.  
"100 million..." he said simply.  
She mouthed what appeared to be word "100 million". Runai stumbled back a few steps as she attempted to regain her footing. She breathed quickly as she looked down at her hands.  
"My cut would be 18 million credits. That could set me for life!"  
"A few lifetimes actually." Jango said softly.  
"So will you do it?"  
Runai looked up at him astonished.  
"If the rewards is as you say it is. I'm more then in. I guess I won't kill you. At least until THIS hunt is over." Runai exclaimed with a wink.  
  
"Now tell me the details. Who are WE hunting?"  
Jango got a sickening feeling in his stomach as he thought about those words. But he pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and focused on the transmission he had gotten from that mysterious sender.  
  
Jango had been sitting in the pilots seat of Slave 1. They had been travelling in hyper-space on route to Coruscant to see if there were any good bounties posted there. Suddenly the transponder turned on by itself as a garbled voice spoke.  
"Jango Fett. The greatest bounter hunter to ever live. I have a hunt for you that will be like no other. Well, almost like no other. I have followed your exploits of your hunt for the late Komari Vosa and I was very impressed. Because of your great achievements over the years I am offering you a hunt of even greater value. I will pay 100 million credits upon the delivery of this bounty dead or alive, either way the reward is the same. On the planet Ryloth, there is a stronghold near the southern hemisphere. The Twi'lek officials there have become concerned by what they have seen transpire there. Demons have been said to have been seen romaning this fortress. All those who have been sent to investigate have never returned. Rumor has it that there is absolutely no way in or out of this stronghold, and the one inside must be of immense power. Many Twi'lek have dissapeared ever since the surfacing of this fortress, and the Twi'lek government is concerned and wants the stronghold destroyed. Thats where you come in my accomplished Bounty Hunter. The governement is troubled, yet they are not the ones offering the bounty. I am a third party who simply wishes to see how you deal with this situation. I can guarentee you that the rumors are all true. There is no way to get in our out of this fortress, and the one inside IS of immense power. It is your choice Jango Fett. Are you up for the hunt? What is 100 million worth to you?"  
The long transmission ended in a mocking tone as Jango stared at the monitor, the beeping of the ship's instruments slowly coarsing through his brain.  
"Demons...demons..." he thoughts out loud. He recalled his fights with Bando Gora. Never before had he seens creatures that were so demonic. But Vosa was dead, so they couldn't be the Bando Gora. But who could it be?  
"I guess I'll have to find out." he said as he stood up. He would finish his work with Tyranus as his body guard, then head straight for Ryloth.  
  
"So thats your plan?" Runai said with a suprised look. "You want me to distract the guards while you find a way to sneak in. You're insane. I'll be killed!"  
"So you don't want in?" he said with a smile.  
She gritted her teeth and glanced around the cell.  
"25% of the reward, and I want out of this cell." she said, looking up at him again. She then extended her arm towards him.  
Jango looked down at it, then glanced at his son.   
Boba nodded slowly, thinking that it was a good plan.  
Jango grabbed Runai's hand and shook it slowly.  
She smirked as she stared at him.  
"No way in or out huh? The defences must be pretty incredible. I probably won't live through it."  
"If your as good as you say you are, you will." he replied.  
She stared at him for another moment as she drew her hand back to herself.  
"Hmmmm you have really pretty eyes you know that?" she said with a soft smile.  
No levity could be seen on Jango's face.  
"No I didn't." and with that he opened the cell door and let her out.  
She walked out slowly and pushed herself up against him, whispering softly in his ear.  
"I wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer to your new partner ya know."  
He moved back and step and looked down at her.  
"Funny, thats what my last partner said to me. She was a lot like you."  
"She? You had a partner before me? What happened to her?  
He turned away from her and started to walk away, but then stopped.  
"I shot her in the neck with a poisonous dart to keep her from talking. Thats what." he then continued to walk.  
  
Runai looked down to Boba and then gulped.  
"Oh...great...."   
Boba looked up at her.  
"I think dad likes you more though. He probably won't kill you as quickly as her." he said with a laugh and followed after his dad.  
"God, what a family. I can't believe I wanted to......" she coughed gently and followed after them as well.  
  
Later...  
  
"We're arriving in Ryloth airspace." Boba said as he pressed a few of the control buttons.  
"Good." Jango simply said as he moved his helmet around on his head so that it fit better. He glanced over to see the fully armored Runai next to him.  
"You ready?" he said.  
She nodded slowly then crossed her arms.  
"How am I supposed to fight without a weapon. You still don't trust me with a gun of any sort."  
"I barely trust you with your armor on..... Fine then, come here."  
She walked over to him, and he walked up to her, moving his hands quickly around her neck.  
Runai was taken off guard by these actions, but before she could ask she looked down to see something fastned around her neck.  
"Aww a necklace. Yes I will marry you!" she said with a laugh. Suddenly the necklace started to beep softly and she let out a slight "eep"  
"Thats right. Its an exposive device that I can set out with the touch of a button at any time. You look at me the wrong way, and I'll blow your head off." he said with a smile. "Now then. Here!"Jango said, tossing her the bazooka rifle that he had taken from her earlier. Well he handed it to her actually, since the the thing was so heavy he could barely lift it. Her strength had been another thing that had attracted him to use her as a suitable decoy.  
  
He looked at her, as she questionably picked up the rifle to see that it was fully loaded.  
"I trust you. But not a lot. So you better use that thing for the mission and nothing else. Prove useful here and I might keep you."  
She looked up at him, checking the fasteners on her own helmet.  
"Keep me? Don't worry MASTER, I will do anything within my power to serve you." she said, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.  
Jango just stayed silent and turned towards Boba.  
"Boba, you stay on the ship. If you get a radio transmission from me, come down quickly and pick me..."  
"Us!" Runai chimed in.  
Jango groaned.  
"Pick us up."  
Boba laughed.  
"Right dad."  
"Good boy."   
Jango slowly stood up straight and hoilstered his dual blaster pistols.   
"Now then, lets be off shall we."  
Both him and Runai both stood at the entrance to the piloting room side by side with one another. Each were fully equipped and armed with all the gadgets each had implemented into their suits. Their "T" shaped visors glistened slighlty as they both look towards Boba Fett. Boba's eyes widened a bit as he stared at them.  
"The stronghold's coordiantes are already set in the computer. Just guide us in and drop us off on a nearbye cliff. From there Runai will fly over and create a diversion, while I sneak into the back. If Runai is able to fend off the guards...."  
"WHEN Runai fends off the guards." Runai corrected once again.  
Jango just laughed this time.  
"Right, when Runai fends of the guards. She will meet me at the front gate where I will let her in. Together we will close in on this mysterious bounty, and either capture or eliminate him. Are you ready?" he said turning towards Runai.  
"And raring! I almost feel bad for the poor sap with that price on his head." she chuckled softly.  
"Good, hold the fort for us while we're gone Boba."  
"Right dad, Runai. Good luck!" he said with a smile, giving them a thumbs up.  
Runai smirked, slinging her bazooka over her shoulder.  
"Don't worry Boba. Mom and dad will be back before you can say 100 million credits!" she said with an enthusiastic laugh, walking out the door.  
Jango was caught off guard by her wording as he slowly followed behind her.  
Boba meanwhile sat back in his chair, enjoying the ring of what she had said.  
"Dad AND Mom....hmmm"  
  
Elsewhere though things were not so pleasent. A figure sat in a dark room, a glowing blue panel in front of him. The panel helped the figure to realize that Jango Fett was near.  
"Come bounty hunter...." the figure said softly. The person turned slowly, expecting there to be someone to be there, ready for its beckons. Yet the person had forgetten that their were no more servents left. They had all been destroyed by that Bouny Hunter.  
"Curse him. I will have my revenge!" the figure said seething with dark energy.   
A flicker of red shrouded the room with blood-like light as the figure's face became illuminated.  
Komari Vosa, stabbed both of her lightsabers into the ground, seething with rage just at the thought of the name Jango Fett.  
"I will make him my slave." the sound of her own words make her cackle with delight. Darkness soon covered her once again, as she withdrew her lightsabers back into their sheaths. Regaining her composure, she sat back down, her pupil-less eyes staring into the blue light.  
  
To be continued....  
  
((Well there it is, chapter 3. Now let me give you some backstory unto why I made the choices I made. I chose Ryloth because I personally thought Oola was good looking, and I just like Twi'lek's in general. And wished they got more screen time then just dying a whole lot. Also, I personaly liked Komari Vosa a lot, and thought she was one of the coolest evil jedis ever. I think she's much better then Darth Tyranus, an old guy who doesn't look very formidable. And if you're wondering how the hell she survived. Just wait until the next chapter and you just may find out. Until then, this is your friendly neighborhood Genro signing off)) 


	4. Chapter 4

((Star Wars and the Fett family (excluding Runai) are all copyright of Lucas Films. In other words I am just writing a fanfic here so please don't sue moi. Thank you so much!))  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Runai looked over to the nearbye cliff to spy the situation that she was about to enter into. Jango had already left to look for the back entrance, and her job now was to do something she in no way wanted to do.  
"Why do I have to be the decoy!" she grumbled to herself. She heard Jango's words about how she looked identical to him and quickly waved them away.  
"Hmph fine.....but this better work..."  
She gazed through her tele-goggles to get a better view of the situation. She could see what appeared to be a giant compound across a bottomless chasm. Tthe walls were set up with barb wire, and there were two guard towers positioned on either side of the main entrance. Both had large gun turrets attached on top. Runai came to realize that it must of been an abandoned prison before it was taken over by their bounty. She glanced around to see what the guard situation looked like.  
"Hmmmm there just appears to be Twi'leks wandering around. Why are they all in dark robes though? And more importantly, why do they all seem to be patrolling like zombies."  
It was true, as Runai zoomed the lens in, Twi'leks were wandering to and fro around the base. They seemed to all be in a daze, and Runai was becoming doubtful that if she flew around screaming "I'm Jango Fett!" That they would even notice.  
  
She pulled out her bazooka cannon and sighed.  
"Well since I'm the decoy there is no reason to be secretive."  
With that she quickly took aim and fired a volley right in the middle of the patrolling guards. Their once zombie like state was quickly covered by panic as they all scattered from the area and returned fire.  
Runai almost started laughing with glee as she prepared to fly into battle head on.  
"Well here goes! I forgot how exhilerating this can be!" she screamd as she activated her jet-pack and flew over the chasm between the cliff and the prison and began firing random volleys as she flew.  
  
Back on the Slave 1, Boba could only think one thing as she watched the small dot that was Runai fly directly into the fray of laser fire.  
"She's totally bonkers."   
  
Runai slowly descended towards the ground, and landed awkwardly, having just dodged an oncoming laser shot. Her legs were hurting her already, and she had to find some cover quick.  
"Shit shit shit!!!!" she screamed as she hid behind one of the guard towers.  
She glanced up to see people's feet moving around through the mesh overhanging of the tower. A smirked split her face as she aimed her cannon up, blowing the mesh clean off. The unsuspecing guards who had lost sight of her moments ago were now plummeting hundreds of feet to their deaths.  
  
She waited a moment, preparing to fly up the tower when a suddenly gang of Twi'lek's ran at her, waving their arms in the air like they were mad.  
"What the hell?!" she cried as she was quite frightened by their animalistic movements. Before she could think of it any longer though they already had her surrounded.  
She backed up against the edge of the tower sniffling.  
"I'm sorry, please...please don't hurt me. I'll be good I promise." with that she dropped her bazooka on the ground.  
"See I have no more weapons." she showed her hands to them.   
She shrugged her shoulders slightly, actings as if she had just remembered something.  
"Well of course except for the FLAME THROWER!"  
  
A few seconds later.  
  
~crackle crackle crackle~  
"Eeeeeyuck! That smells nasty!" she groaned as she waved her hand in front of her helmet. She shook her head and quickly reasserted herself to the task at hand. She picked up her cannon and prepared to fly up the tower. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her foot, as the flaming remains of a guard was clawing to get closer to her.   
"Persistant little bastard aren't ya!" she said with a laugh, kicking the fallen opponent into yet another unsuspecting guard. The flaming Twi'lek slammed into the guard, quickly causing him to burst into flames and soon both were nothing but a burning pile of refuse on the ground.  
Runai giggled slightly as the guard's expression had turned from angry conviction into tortured screaming as he had been suddenly set ablaze. Her expression became fierce though as she returned to her mission.  
"I gotta get inside. This place is getting ugly out here." she said as she flew up to the top of the tower. She ducked as incoming blasts from the opposing towers laser turret started to fire. Runai, unable to stand peeked her bazooka over the edge of the railing surrounding the top of the tower and fired back. The entire second tower erupted in flames and soon came crashing down, leaving Runai safe to stand. With a fresh laser cannon in front of her she enjoyed using the remaining guards as target practise until the last guard fell.  
  
When it was finally all over she drooped her head and sighed. She spied a nearbye security camera near the laser cannon and looked into it.   
"Look out whoever you are. Jango Fett is coming for you!" she said in her most convicing Jango Fett impression.  
"I hope thats good....enough......" her voice slowed as she heard the gates of the compound opening, a few hundred soldiers waited behind it to take her on.  
"...hehehehehehe........" she started to laugh to herself evily. Her mouth slowly started to curl into a sneer as a wild fire blazed in her eye. As she gazed down at the oncoming army she suddenly began to laugh out loud as her expression contorted to that of a crazy woman. She loaded her cannon with her left hand, and stared down at her right, curling it into a fist  
"Lets.....DO IT!" she screamed as she jumped down from the tower, flying straight for the oncoming army.  
  
~BANG~  
A exhaust vent fell to the ground as Jango slowly emerged from the exhaust system, deep within in the compound.  
"Boba, I'm in the north end of the compound. I'm right near the main gate. Is that woman living up to her reputation?" he asked through his comm link.  
"That and then some. Its getting ugly out there dad. The enemy is lying in piles. I am starting to wonder if this girl won't slaughter you as well."  
"I agree. This girl is powerful, but don't you worry, your old man is much stronger. Hmmmm..."  
He peered down a hallway, seeing the coast was clear.  
"I'm heading for the main gate now."  
"Ok. I follow your position."  
  
Jango ran down the hallway and peeked around the corridor.  
"What the...!"  
There was absolute chaos in the ante-chamber of the complex. The gate was wide open and there were mobs of guards everwhere. A gigantic laser battle was occuring, and amongst it Runai was somehow the center of it all.  
"Freeze!" Jango suddenly heard behind him. A guard had somehow snuck up on him while he had been baffled by the scene before him.  
"How could I be so careless...."  
"I found him. He was trying to sneak off!" the guard yelled to the mob. They all stopped fighting and turned their attention to Jango.  
He grit his teeth as he tried to figure his way out of this one.  
A sudden "fwip" sound could be heard as the guard behind Jango fell to the ground. Jango turned to see what had happened and spied a sizeable dart etched into the Twi'lek's neck.  
"That looks like a..." he was interrupted as the hiss of a firing missle could be heard behind him.  
  
At that moment Runai suddenly came flying down from the rafters of the ante-chamber. She flew past Jango at lightening speed.  
"Go!" she simply yelled as she zoomed past.   
Jango was quickly to follow and activated his jetpack flying out of the ante-chamber along with Runai as a explosion sounded behind him, incinerating hundreds of guards.  
  
Jango landed a few feet away from Runai as the recuperated from the small ordeal.  
"You lived up to my name. I am impressed......slightly."  
She laughed.  
"Hmph I know you've been in worse. I can only imagine what it must of been like when you busted into Oovoo IV. There was a mass riot, and you were smack dab in the middle of it."  
He nodded.  
"Yes that was something that....shhh." he said suddenly as he heard marching footsteps coming their way.  
Runai heard it to and looks from somewhere to hide. When she glanced around it seemed that Jango had dissapeared. She let out a yelp as something yanked her out of the hallway.  
As she regained her bearing she relaized that Jango had pulled her into a small alcove adjacent to the hallway, and was out of view of the passing guards. Her breathing reverberated in her helmet as she found her armor pressed right up against his. They were so close that she could even make out his facial features under his tinted helmet visor.  
  
Jango breathed slowly as he stared at Runai. Yes, he had been impressed by what she could do, but she had ruined the plan. This was job was going to be a covert operation. He was supposed to sneak her inside, not make a giant mess of it. Now everyone knew that were in the compound. It was too late to get out now, so he would have to make sure she didn't mess this up.  
He heard a small clink as he realized her face plate had just lighlty tapped his and he could see that she was staring right at him.  
"I think they're almost past." she whispered through their private comm. She was so close that he could actually hear her through the comm and from her lips naturally.  
"Yeah just a few more moments." he said without emotion.  
He could see her smile.  
"I still think you have pretty eyes; And those scars really give you that tough guy look."  
"..."  
She grumbled, wanting to get a respons out of him.   
"If you wanted to get this close to me you could of just asked you know." she flicked her eyes down a second to show that they were indeed pressed right up against one another.  
"Keep your mind on the job." he said sternly.  
She harumphed again.  
"Man, you don't seem to be having much fun here at all. If you don't have as much fun as I do doing all this stuff then why do you do it?"  
"..."  
"Again nothing..." she thought. In light of her unresponsive partner she found her mind beginning to drift. For the first time in her life she was really starting to reflect on her life ever since she had caged herself in the shadow of the great Jango Fett. She had never really noticed it before, but Jango seemed to take to this sorta work naturally, yet he didn't seem to enjoy it very much at all. Her nature made it so she loved to be in danger. Her hatred for Jango had only fueled her reckless and wild behavior. In actuality the hatred had only formed after she had spent many a year following him around, and getting no credit for many of the things she had done. She had seen the benefits of copying someone like Jango Fett right from the beginning, yet the fact that Runai, the attention depraved bounty hunter, wasn't getting any glory made her spiteful. She began hating Jango for hogging what she had always thought to be her attention. It was then that she had made the decision to kill Jango Fett, and become the only bounty hunger in mandalorian armor. Yet in the end, all that following Jango around had given her life a purpose. Plus she had never been bored, not even once. She sorta enjoyed the thrill of trying to outwit the supposed "great" bountry hunter. Maybe it was because he her ideal man...  
  
The reality hit her like a ton of bricks. She did not in fact hate Jango, in actuality she depended on him. She shuddered to think what her life would of become if she had succeeded in killing him. It would of been meaningless, directionless. His calm, collected nature was everything she wanted to be.   
"I don't really hate you that much anymore..." she said spontaneously.  
"Good, because your not as annoying as you were when you first tried to kill me."  
For the first time ever she felt actually guitly about that reality. She knew though that it mattered little to a man who was always in danger.  
"I'm still curious ya know. Why do you do this job?"  
"..." Again he didn't answer.  
She narrowed her eyes as she stared into his.  
"You are so annoying. Now I know why I hated you for so long. Its kinda fun though being in a situation like this with the great Jango Fett. Makes me sorta wish we could do it more often. I know! How about after this job we become partners!"  
She had a big smile on her face.  
"No....I don't do partners." Jango replied sternly.  
She looked down angry. She then smirked as she leaned her head down on his shoulder, closing her eyes gently. Her actions puzzled Jango, but before he could assess why she was doing it she slowly stareted to move her lips.  
"Then how about we get married."  
Jango almost fell out of the alcove with her.  
"That got a reaction!" she said softly with a laugh.  
"..." he stayed silent. Usually his helmet would hide his facial expression, but the "clink" of their helmets was heard once again as Runai stared into his visor. She could see his face contorting as he attempted to suppress any visual emotion on his face that he knew could be seen by her.  
Runai watched him for a few moments in a gentle silence, starting to enjoy teasing him.  
"Hmmmmm....I was only kidding you know."  
"..." he still stayed silent.  
She realized that they were both had been breathing heavily for a few minutes now. She gasped as she realized that they also had un-consciously had their arms around one another. She stared to panic and get red with embarrassment at the same time.  
"Wait, y...you didn't really think we could get m...mmarried. Did you Jango?"  
She stared at Jango intently, her breath almost becoming hoarse as her face shown bright red.  
As Jango started down at the young woman before him, for the first time in Jango's life, he had momentarily forgotten about the job.  
"I..." he started.  
  
He was interrupted when Runai was suddenly yanked out of the alcove.  
A guard had noticed them, and now had Runai thrust up against the opposing wall.  
"Thought you could get away did you?"  
Runai just stared down at him, her voice was caught in her throat as her head was swimming in the suddeness of the moment.  
"Hey I found one of..."  
~SLAM~  
The guard fell to the floor unconscious as Jango withdrew his hand from the back of the Twi'lek's neck, heaving slightly.  
"Uh...thanx...." she said out of breath, sliding to the ground..  
Jango glared down at her, breathing heavier than he should from such a feeble maneuver.  
"I don't have time for you stupid games now. I have a job to do. You can be part of it or not, it doesn't matter to me. Now lets get moving." he said harshly, running off.  
  
Runai for once did not have a snappy comeback for what he said. She was still breathing heavily and even trembling slightly from the whole ordeal.  
"That was scary..." she whispered to herself. Not referring to the guard grabbing her. But rather the whole ordeal inside the alcove. She bent over and went to pick up her cannon, but fumbled it causing it to clatter to the floor. She growled at herself as she attempted to stop her shaking hands.  
"Bastard..." she whispered to herslef as she picked it up successfully.  
"Piece of shit. I can't believe him. I'm going to make him suffer for all this later. When this job is over, I'm so out of here." she growled to herself. Runai's new and confusing emotions were frustrating to her, and because of it those emotions were turning to anger.  
  
Jango ran ahead of her, waiting next to a corner for her to catch up.   
"Damnit. What was I thinking? What came over me?" he growled to himself, pressing his back against the wall.  
"...find a nice woman and settle down. You won't live forever in this business."  
Those words of Roz, his late friend had rung in his ears over and over again since she had said them. Even more so since her passing. He thought that Boba was enough to suffice for him. He thought that he could be complete if he could at least have a son to take care of. Yet he supposed at that moment just maybe he secretly wanted something more. That just maybe that Runai did have something that no other woman he met before had.  
He looked down at his wrists, covered in weaponary he used for his hunts.  
"Why do I do this..." he wondered to himself.  
  
Runai quickly caught up to him seething with anger.  
"Idiot, idiot, asshole, bastard, piece of garbage. Little shit that I'm going to shoot and shoot and shoot and shoot and..."  
"C'mon Runai let go. The guards are on to us and I'm going to need you to cover me."  
"....shoot and...." he voice caught. "...ok...Jango..."  
In only an instant her feeling had gone from seething hatred to her quiet admiration of him. Her anger did peak for a moment however when she thought about how annoying he could get, but she could only smile lightly when she watched him run to the next juncture and wave to her, telling her the coast was clear.  
"God do I hate him. I hate.....hate......hate him. I hate him so much I think I'm falling in love."  
  
Both hunters knew what these emotions did to people. They could not exist in a professional relationship. If they did not let them pass they would be the death of each other for sure. Runai knew this, and as she reflected on her emotions, her heart told her one special thing that she knew without a doubt:   
"I'm screwed shitless..."  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"There are two of them m'lady. Both are wearing mandalorian armor. It seems Jango Fett planned to use the other one as a diversion. The other succeeded somewhat, but it appears that he was too reckless, and now we know of their pressence in the compound."  
"Hmmmm something tells me that there something between these two bounty hunters." Komari Vosa thought to herself as she looked down at the captain of the guard making his report. She recalled a female bounty hunter saving Jango back on the burial moon. Perhaps this second bounty hunter was the same woman.  
"Hmmmmm..."   
Vosa thought to herself, then began to laugh deviously as she thought of something wonderful.   
"Bring them both to me. I want them alive." she said simply to the captain.  
He nodded.  
"Yes ma'am. You will have them within the hour." with that the captain left.  
Vosa smiled as she sat on her throne.   
"I am going to make that bounty hunter pay for everything he's done to me. I will make him suffer in ways that he himself cannot even fathom." Vosa said lowly as she laughed gently.  
Her laugh suddenly became violent as she stood up in a rage.  
"I will show him the wrath of Komari Vosa!!  
  
To be continued......  
  
((Well I hope you all liked chapter 4. I've been a starving artist as of late, and I'm attempting to approve my writing with every chapter I compose. Its getting harder though and the fact that I don't have any food for eating is making me think I may have to declare a state of emergency. Good thing I have my emergency food supply, "Ooooohhhhh Menchi!!!" (excuse the Excel Saga humor). But anyway I'll see you next time, this is your friendly neighborhood Genro signing off.)) 


End file.
